Toru Oikawa
|height = 184.3cm |weight = 72.2kg |date of birth = |age = 17 |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = Aobajosai High School *Class 3-6 |previous affiliation = Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High School |team = Aobajosai's Boys' Volleyball Club (Captain) |previous team = Kitagawa Daiichi's Boys' Volleyball Club |number = 1 |position = Setter |japanese va = Daisuke Namikawa |english va = Chris Patton |images = yes }} Toru Oikawa ( Oikawa Tōru) is a student at Aobajosai's Class 3-6 and captain of the boys' volleyball club, where he takes the setter position. Appearance Toru is described as a handsome young man with short, brown hair that is swept to the sides and eyes matching his hair. He is somewhat tall, with a decent height and is called "titan" by Momoka Harukawa, who is ridiculously shorter than him. Also, he shows some physical strenght himself. His facial expressions are usually playful and with smiles that the majority are not genuine.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Toru usually dresses in the Aobajosai uniform, which consists of khakis with dark brown detailing, a cream-colored vest, a dark red tie, a lavender button-down shirt, and a white blazer, with dark gray athletic shoes with blue details in his foot. Personality Toru has a playful and flirtatious nature, that is why he is Momoka's friend. He is such childish, as pointed by Nozomi Hoshinomiya,Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. since he plays with everyone no exception and likes to tease people with no reason in particular.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. He is extremely insistent to the point to be annoying. For example, he bothered Hajime Iwaizumi and Nozomi during lunch in their first day of school even she said that she dislikes him the most.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. When talking about volleyball, he is very passionate and serious about the sport. Being the captain, he holds the duty to train his team to be as better as him, respecting Momoka's advices about how to increases his own abilities, recognizing her as a good manager and even a coach in the future. He is very intelligent himself, not in the same level as Nozomi, though, but smart enough to be in college preparatory class in his school. According to him, he had a girlfriend that broke up with him due to him being obsessed with volleyball. Abilities Statistics Relationships Hajime Iwaizumi Hajime is Toru's childhood friend but they have a strange relationship as Hajime always insults Toru and laugh at his misfortune.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Momoka Harukawa They are good friends even if they are from different years. As both like to tease everyone who are around them, even Nozomi who dislikes Toru.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Toru calls her "Momokawa-chan".Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 2. Nozomi Hoshinomiya Toru loves to tease Nozomi and is aware of her crush in Hajime, making everything more fun to him. However, he just didn't expect that she was that agressive until he received a kick of hers in his sensitive parts.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Trivia *His name has the ideograms for "to reach" (及), "river" (川) and "to go through" (徹). **When combined, Hajime and Toru form "obstinate" or "dauntless" (一徹). *His star sign is cancer. **Oikawa's birthday, July 20th, is thought to be a reference to Alexander the Great, who shares the same birthday and is also commonly referred to as "the Great King". *His favorite food is milk bread. References Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Former Kitagawa Daiichi Students Category:Former Kitagawa Daiichi's Boys' Volleyball Club's Members Category:Aobajosai Students Category:Aobajosai's Boys' Volleyball Club Category:Setters Category:Japaneses Category:Oikawa Family